W rytmie Alien Shooter
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last time on This Becomes Anihillation!... 'Rock: '''Te krzyki zbudzą zmarłego, co Ci jest. ;-; '''Emma: '''Ktoś pró... ''Josee wycisza Emmę, Mary i Rock cieszą się. 'Rock: '''Wyjdę na chwilę z tego namiotu... ''Wyszedł i zobaczył dwie zaplamione krwią postacie, szybko się schował. Zmarły #28: Laurie (trafiona AK-47 w klatkę piersiową) Zmarła #27: Gerry (trafiony granatem, utracił czaszkę) 'Rock: '''I potem BUUUUM! I potem TRRRAAAAACHH! '''Brody: '''Ziomek! :D ---- '??? (szeptem): 'Otóż wam powiem, kto za tym stoi... kiedy smacznie spał, włożyłem mu dynamit do ust! <3 ---- ''Stephanie (przez sen): '''Tak, dziwko, wreszcie się doigrałaś... ''Bierze głęboki wdech / wydech. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''Zastrzel ją, zanim ja to zrobię. Debilu! ''Kopie w krocze Ryan'a. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''TY JESTEŚ KOCHANY CZY BARDZO POJEBANY?! ''Zaczęła się drzeć do ucha chłopaka. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''RYAAAAAAAAAAAN! ''Zaczęła mu dyszeć do ucha. ---- /'Manson: '''A widzisz, ta technologia jednak się sprawdza... '''Ruth: '''Dobrze, ale mogę chociaż nie patrzeć na ich śmierć, tylko dać pułapki...? '''Manson: '''Tak, ale i tak podmienię przy... ''Patrzy się na Ruth, która "czyta jej w myślach" i strzela facepalm'a. 'Manson (po cichu): '''Boże, pojebało mnie... ._. ''Ruth słyszy jej słowa. 'Ruth: '''Nieprawda, jak będziesz chciała... pozwolę ci wcisnąć dodatkowe przyciski. :P '''Manson: '''A może jest takie coś jak giwera? xDDD Albo broń masowego rażenia? Cześć, Jen! '''Jen: '''Tom, prawie mogłeś umrzeć! :( '''Tom: ':O To straszne! Blogerzy Modowi bez chłopaka? To musiałoby być straszne! Jen smutnie kiwa głową na tak. 'MacArthur: '''Ej, modnisie, zapomnieliście już, że musimy wytropić mordercę? :/// '''Tom: '''Dajcie już z tym spokój... wiadomo, kto na nas poluje. xDDDD ''MacArthur strzeliła facepalm'a. 'MacArthur: '''Mi chodziło o co innego... '''Tom: '''Tak, doskonale już wiem o co. Może gdzieś się przenieść? W trójkę jest tutaj bardzo samotnie... '''MacArthur: '''Przeczuwam, że na pewno dzisiaj zostaniemy w dwójkę, na serio. ''Manson zaczęła się śmiać. 'Manson: '''Wygląda na to, że nadaje z opóźnieniem... xD Widzieliście niebieskie "wrota"? Jeszcze dzisiaj radzę na 100 procent zaryzykować i wejść do nich... bo jak nie, to... ''Wyłącza mikrofon. 'Jen: '''O co jej może chodzić? ''Odwraca się w lewo i widzi wrota. 'MacArthur: '''Jprdl! To chyba żart! :D '''Jen; '''Wchodźmy... Jiyu, Strefa III ''W tej strefie każdemu było bardzo zimno, więc żeby się ogrzać, ryzykanci podpalili namiot. 'Devin: '''Czczczczczczcczeeee... ''Stephanie mu daje z liścia w twarz. 'Devin: '''Heheheh, zrobiło się cieplej. xD ''Stephanie wzruszyła ramionami z zadowolenia. 'Carrie: '''Porsłuchajcie, zzzimno jest... bo... ''Zaczął padać deszcz. Zgasło ognisko. (troll) 'Carrie: '-,- Devin strzelił facepalm'a. 'Devin: '''Jaki debil pozwolił wam rozpalić o... ''Widzi przed sobą czujnik laserowy. 'Geoff: '''Nie! ''Nagle w Devin'a leci pocisk, wszyscy uciekają, żeby on "nie przeniósł się na nich", jakimś cudem pocisk omija chłopaka, lecz wędruje na Geoff'a, ten z kolei też biegnie, więc pocisk leci na najwolniejszego "zbiega" - Carrie. Carrie jednak szybko stoi za Geoff'em, a pocisk "naiwnie" ląduje na chłopaku, pozostawiając po nim... tylko opadający kapelusz. Zmarły #21: Geoff (trafiony z pocisku) 'Carrie: '''Omg :'( '''Manson: '''Ha! Ha! :D Niestety Wasz Geoff zmarł i została dwudziestka frajerów... no dobra, znajdźcie niebieskie wrota. Tengoku, Strefa IV ''Tengoku też nie miało dobrego nastroju... 'Sanders: '''Mogliśmy jednak nie zabijać Noah... ''Pozostała czwórka kiwa głową na tak. 'Lorenzo: '''Hehehehhe, przynajmniej jedno zagrożenie z dupy głowy. ;) ''Sanders odwraca się do niego i strzela poirytowana z pistoletu Noah. Zmarły #20: Lorenzo (postrzelony pistoletem) 'Sanders: '''Przykro mi, mogłeś się nie śmiać... :c '''Jacques: '''A co to jest? ;) ''Widzi upadający przedmiot, który od razu podnosi (czyli rewolwer...) 'Jacques (w myślach): '''Zostały już mi tylko do pokonania same dziewczyny... muszę je jakoś rozpierdolić... >:( ''Myśli o tym, jak zabić Crimson lub Ellody... bo na razie żadna z nich nie miała pistoletu, Ellody ogląda się za siebie... znalazła coś! 'Ellody: '''Mogę zostać na chwilę sama? ;u; ''Tamta trójka się zgadza, Ellody szybko znika, widzi tylko minę i karabin maszynowy. 'Ellody: '''Muszę to jakoś zdobyć!!! ''Cały czas drapała się po brodzie, nagle zrobiła fikołka, wzięła szybko karabin i torebkę, do której schowała broń. 'Ellody: '''Muszę tylko wpaść na pomysł, jak od razu wystrzelić w podejrzane typki! ''Słyszy jednak tylko głośny dźwięk głośnika i megafonu... 'Manson: '''Brawo! -,- No dobra, musicie znaleźć niebieskie wrota, inaczej koniec! :D ''Wszyscy rozpaczliwie zaczęli szukać wrót. ---- Po chwili... Wrota otwierają się na różne kolory, widzi scenki, gdzie każdy próbuje wyjść, zaczyna się jakieś odliczanie: 15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4.... 3... 2... 1.... 0........! Wrota się zamykają, widzimy cień, który nie może wejść. '???: '''Czemu, skurwysynki, zostawiliście mnie na pAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!! ''Widzimy bomby maszynowe, które spadają na wszystkie strefy, cień też zaczął powoli się wymazywać.... ale został trafiony przez bombę i podzielony na 10000000000 części, gdzie każda z części się krwawiła. Zmarły #19: A ja mam wiedzieć kto to? Dowiecie się później! (podzielony na części przez bombę) Dead Lines Wraz z wrotami pojawiły się i czerwone wrota, do których przenieśli się gospodarze. Widok ich był oniewielający! Czerwone sale ociekające sztuczną krwią, obok inkubatory ze zmarłymi już w This Becomes Anihillation... a na samym środku Komputer Anihilacji, którego nie dało się zniszczyć, jedynie... montować jego "umysł". 'Manson: '''Oniewielająco zajebiście! <3 Tamte strefy się zniszczyły! <3 ''Ruth była blisko płaczu, ale widzi trzy miejsca... tam pojawiały się pierwsze osoby... 'Ruth: '''A kto to jest. ''...niestety narazie zaciemnione. :x 'Manson: '''Musimy rozpoznać po słuchu! xD ''Słyszy jakieś pierwsze postacie. 'Manson: '''Trwa Uruchamianie... Waszych dziwkarskich pizd! >:( -,- ;o Jakim cudem wczytywanie stref może zająć tak długo... ''Słyszy jakieś zaciszenia i zagłośnienia... 'Manson: '''Ja cię o to nie prosiłam. -,- ''Na koniec na twarzy komputera pojawiają się zakrwawione oczy ze łzami (sztuczne), brak nosa (odcięty?) i usta pomalowane na tęczowo. 'Manson: '''YYYYYYYYYY... co to za shitowy wygląd? '''Komputer Umysłu: '''Domyśl się, zołzo. ;-; Jestem do Waszych usług, samo się zaprojektowało, zostało dla was stworzone. Dzieło niczyje, chociaż ciężko pracowało. '''Manson: '''Hmmm...? '''Komputer Umysłu: '''Jestem obojnakiem... jak mam mówić? (please) ''Pojawia się cytat iście z Windowsa... ZAPRASZAMY! >_< Armageddon, Strefa V Nowa strefa... w której są nowi ludzie. xD 'Jen: '''Halo, czy ktoś mnie słyszy? ''Usłyszała jakąś bijatykę. 'Josee: '''Tego się kurwa nie spodziewałam! -,- '''MacArthur: '''I bardzo dobrze! >:( ''Jen pomaga oddzielić MacArthur od Josee, dziewczyny się otrzepują. Lifeless, Strefa VI Brody spada na Ryan'a, owszem, wygląda to dość romantycznie... (please) Ale taki klimat szybko się kończy. 'Brody: '''Sorry, ziom. Rock mnie wepchał. ;_; '''Ryan: '''Nie szkodzi... (please) ''Ryan wstaje i pomaga wstać mniejszemu mięśniakowi. 'Ryan: '''Widziałeś tu może jeszcze kogoś? '''Brody: '''Niestety nie, stary. ;/ '''Ryan: '''No, trochę szkoda... oby i Steph się udało, ma 95% szans. ;p Nightmare, Strefa VII ''W tej strefie... od razu pojawiają się 4 osoby... bez żadnego wytłumaczenia. 'Jacques & Sanders & Chet & Junior: '''Hej! :D ''Każdy podaje sobie rękę. 'Jacques (w myślach): '''Kurwa, trafiła się nowa rotacja... nie ma już na szczęście tej debilnej gotki i mądralińskiej, oby któraś z nich zginęła. ;)))) ''Każdy zakłada od razu sojusz. 'Sanders: '''Dobrze, że zostałam, bo już się martwiłam, że zginę... '''Chet: '''Tak! :D '''Sanders: '''Hmmm...? ''Chet zamyka szybko sobie usta. 'Junior: '''Najważniejsze, że trzymamy się razem! ''Każdy przytakuje nastolatkowi i cała czwórka zwiedza okolicę. Obraz też powoli zaczął się oddalać, a wraz z tym "zjawiskiem", pojawiał się napis: left Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki